Media storage disks such as compact disks (CD), digital video disks (DVD) or video compact disks (VCD) have rapidly gained popularity with consumers. For the purposes of retail, transportation, and storage by the end user, such disks are normally provided contained within a case. Different types of CD, VCD or DVD cases are known. Such normally include a disk engaging means which is arranged such that when it is pressed, the perimeter profile of the engaging means changes and reduces the degree of hold that it provides to the disk.
The construction of such disk engaging means is complex.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improvements in or relating to a media storage disk case which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.